The synthetic strategy and annealation methodology developed by us for the regiospecific synthesis of anticancer antibiotics with linear polynuclear aromatic systems has been successfully used to accomplish a synthesis of O-methyl kidamycinone. A study to establish the feasibility of using the developed methods to perform syntheses of the daunomycin-adriamycin antibiotic family has also been performed. Construction of the tetracyclic framework of the antibiotics was achieved by a very brief reaction sequence by using latently functionalized intermediates and introducing the last ring as a large single fragment. Two syntheses to the daunorubicin family of antibiotics have been derived from the study and are presently in progress. Future studies will be directed toward introducing residual functionality.